<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lily White Carves Pumpkins by usermechanics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484801">Lily White Carves Pumpkins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics'>usermechanics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! School Idol Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Jack-o'-lanterns, Multi, Polyamory, Pumpkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Umi realizes how much she treasures Rin and Nozomi as they carve jack-o-lanterns together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hoshizora Rin/Sonoda Umi/Toujou Nozomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Love Live Halloween Prompt Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lily White Carves Pumpkins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lily white fluff because the world needs more lily white fluff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nozomi-chan! Nozomi-chan!” Rin yelled, holding up her hollowed-out pumpkin over her head. She ran towards her with a happy expression, putting it down right next to the bowl of pumpkin seeds besides her on the table. Nozomi was busy digging her knife into the top of another pumpkin, finishing the final cut to get the top off of it.</p><p>“What’s up, Rin?” Nozomi asked, a small playful smile forming on the corners of her lips.</p><p>Immediately, Rin’s expression changed from a smile to a pout, slamming her elbows into the table. “I don’t know what I want to make a jack-o-lantern out of!”</p><p>Nozomi brought her hand to her chin, as if to stroke an imaginary beard in thought. True, it was her idea to make jack-o-lanterns with her friends, but she hadn’t thought that Rin’s uncertainty would show up so quickly. Nozomi turned around, towards Umi, who had been sitting next to her, almost as an active bystander. “Whaddya think, Umi? What should Rin make her pumpkin into?”</p><p>Umi looked over Nozomi’s shoulder, seeing the concerned expression on Rin’s face and the small pumpkin that she had besides her. It was so weird to think that a few minutes earlier, Rin had tackled her in an attempt to get that pumpkin out of her hands. It wasn’t like Umi wanted that one; she was perfectly fine with the medium-sized, almost flawless pumpkin that was within arm’s reach of her.</p><p>Also within reach of her was a sharpie marker, one that she grabbed before reaching over Nozomi, pointing the cap directly at Rin. “Here you go, Rin,” she said. “If you have trouble thinking of something, you might want to have a marker to help you out.”</p><p>Rin’s eyes grew wide and she let out a long, elucidated “ooh.” She ran forward, bumping into Nozomi on the way, who caught her in a tight embrace. Rin hugged her back, making sure to look over her shoulder so her gaze was caught in Umi’s before letting out her thank yous, a rapid-fire string of them which sounded like Umi had brought home a hypoallergenic cat that didn’t make her sneeze.</p><p>As Nozomi pulled away from her, she grabbed the marker from Umi’s hand, and ran over to Umi so that she could give her a hug, one that wasn’t accidental like the one that Nozomi had been given. She squeezed Umi tightly, letting out a joyous nya as she used all of her strength to squeeze Umi tightly. Umi held her in her arms, trying her best to take a deep breath as she was crushed by her grip. She was diminutive, but that didn’t mean that Rin didn’t have strength.</p><p>“You’re welcome, Rin,” Umi replied as Rin eased her grip, taking deep breaths that slowly led to Rin loosening her grip until the embrace came to an abrupt ending. Turning around, she headed back to her pumpkin, running towards her seat so she could start work on her pumpkin.</p><p>The smile from Rin’s infectious enthusiasm lingered on Umi’s face, watching as she uncapped the pen and started drawing a slanted line on the pumpkin, the beginning of what she’d assume to eventually become an eye. She watched as she stuck out her tongue, deep in thought like a Renaissance artist working out what color to use on their masterwork. Even if all that it led to was her drawing long lines on the pumpkin, Umi couldn’t resist staring. She just made her so happy to look at when she was enjoying herself like that.</p><p>“Isn’t she cute?” Nozomi said, breaking Umi’s concentration, a wistful and teasing smile on her face.</p><p>Umi flushed. She had been caught staring at one of her friends like that, but how couldn’t she when Rin was just so overjoyed with doing this.</p><p>“I didn’t think that she’d be so overjoyed to carve a pumpkin, either,” Nozomi added, “but it’s so nice to see her so happy.”</p><p>“Maybe she’s also happy that her birthday’s coming up, too,” Umi said.</p><p>Nozomi laughed. “If I had the chance to eat yakiniku after a bunch of chocolate the night before, i know I’d be happy, too. What’d ya think she’d think about goin’ to that new ramen place after Halloween?”</p><p>“I’m sure she’d love it, for sure,” Umi said, watching as Nozomi lifted the top off her pumpkin and reaching in, taking large handfuls of seeds out and plopping them into the bowl. Umi was surprised that she’d just go in like that, staining her hand with orange and lining the undersides of her fingernails with pulp. She would have worn a glove, and Umi made that clear as she silently pointed at Nozomi’s hand as she pulled it out of the pumpkin.</p><p>Nozomi looked at her hand and giggled. “Oh, Umi, I don’t mind cleaning my hand at all.”</p><p>“Make sure to wash up before you grab the knife again,” Umi said. “I don’t want it slipping out of your hand and hurting you.”</p><p>Nozomi’s smile grew a bit more, and she leaned in just enough for her shoulder to rub up against hers. She loved the way that Umi’s flush grew more, and how she grabbed onto the hem of her beret before taking it off, a surefire sign of how burning she had grown. She wanted to twist that knife even more, and in a syrupy coo, she remarked, “oh, Umi, you’re so sweet! Thank you!”</p><p>Nozomi’s crooning was loud enough for Rin to turn her head, a wide smile on her face as she watched the scene unfold between the two of them. “Hey, no fair!” Rin said as she leapt out of her seat, kicked it aside, and ran towards them, wishing to join them as a part of their public display of affection—or rather, now-private, given how they were the only three in the room.</p><p>“Is everything okay, Rin?” Nozomi asked as she pulled away from Umi, turning her attention to the girl running towards them. Rin slowed down as she approached them, ending up right in front of the other two. She shrugged her shoulders and brought her hands down to her skirt, looking at the ground in a teasingly playful way.</p><p>“I just wanted to know what you two were doing and why you were cuddling without me…” Rin pouted, and that was enough for Nozomi to lean in and nuzzle against her. Rin stepped forward as Nozomi leaned, making sure she didn’t fall to the ground.</p><p>“I’d give you a hug right now, but…” Nozomi raised her pumpkin-coated hand, with all the pulp under her nails and juices dripping down her fingers. “I can’t do that right now. Umi said I need to wash my hand.” She playfully pouted, hoping that Rin would turn her attention to Umi and playfully scold her.</p><p>She didn’t think she’d be on the receiving end of it. “Gosh, Nozomi-chan! Umi-chan was right about washing your hands! And I really wanted a hug from you!” She stormed towards Umi, and she immediately wrapped her arms around her. Two hugs from Rin, and she didn’t even have her pumpkin cut in any way; it was just as fresh as it was when she got it from the pumpkin patch.</p><p>That’s what she should have expected when she decided on carving pumpkins with her girlfriends, though. And Umi definitely didn’t mind Rin hugging her; she hugged her back, and she gave a slightly devious smirk towards Nozomi, as if proving her right.</p><p>As she pulled away, the smile disappeared from her face, and she could hear Rin and Nozomi both chuckling to themselves, like they had never seen Umi give such an expression. She flushed more; they were definitely rubbing off on her in the worst of ways.</p><p>“So, Umi-chan,” Rin said. “What are you going to do for your pumpkin?”</p><p>Umi hummed in thought as she turned to face the object Rin was talking about. She reached out and ran a hand along its waxy skin, tracing idle shapes into it with her fingernail like she was marking it. “I don’t know right now, honestly. I think I’m going to go with something more traditional, though. Two eyes, and maybe a mouth—“</p><p>“That’s our Umi for ya!” Nozomi was quick to respond, a playful smile forming on the corners of her lips. Umi squinted at Nozomi, but it didn’t stop her from laughing. She then returned her focus to her pumpkin. “I still need to get the seeds out of it before I can do anything,” she said. “Nozomi? Can you hand me the carving knife?”</p><p>Nozomi grabbed the knife with her clean hand and put it in front of Umi, who grabbed ahold of it before sticking it in the top of the pumpkin, slowly carving a hole on the top for her to reach in and get her seeds out. “What about you, Rin? What do you want to do for your pumpkin?”</p><p>“I got a super cute smiley face going on with mine, nya! And I’m gonna give it some fangs! It’s going to be so amazing!” She didn’t need to look at Rin to know that she was bouncing with excitement about the ideas that she had in mind. Her excitement always had a way of radiating off her. “I should get back to marking it, though!” Rin said as she ran around Nozomi and back to her spot, where she continued to draw what would become the face of her pumpkin.</p><p>“Hey, Umi, do we have another marker, or does Rin have the only one?”</p><p>Nozomi’s question pulled Umi away from her pumpkin, the knife slipping out as the carving was completed. Making sure not to cut herself on the way, she put the knife down onto the table before turning to face her. “I don’t think so,” she said, looking around the table and not finding another marker. She grabbed her pumpkin and lifted it off the table, finding nothing underneath it. “I don’t see any. Maybe there’s one under your pumpkin?”</p><p>Nozomi lifted hers, and surely enough, there were two markers, one that Nozomi grabbed eagerly and one that she slid to be right next to Umi’s pumpkin for when she needed it. As well, Nozomi grabbed the bowl that was full of seeds and brought it to Umi’s attention, letting the plastic hit the side of her pumpkin. Thankfully, there were no damages that Umi was able to see when she pulled away and examined it.</p><p>“Thank you, Nozomi.”</p><p>“No problem, Umi!” Nozomi leaned in and gave Umi a peck on the cheek, once more igniting her cheeks into a bright pink. She stammered slightly, and Nozomi laughed as she struggled to get out her second thanks.</p><p>It took a bit, but eventually she made it. “Thank you, Nozomi…”</p><p>“You’re welcome!” She gave her a teasing wink before bringing her marker to her pumpkin.</p><p>“Do you two have the knife?”</p><p>“Of course!” Nozomi said as she grabbed it from Umi’s side and gave it to Rin. Umi looked over Nozomi, trying her best to see the face that Rin had made on her pumpkin; all she could see was a carat pointed inward as one of the jack-o-lantern’s eyes. Umi watched as Rin pulled the knife back and dug the knife into the line, slowly tracing it to the best of her abilities. She watched with a bit of concern, hoping that Rin didn’t accidentally cut herself in the process.</p><p>She was brought back to reality as Nozomi prodded her with the butt of her marker. “Umi? Don’t cha want to work on your pumpkin there?”</p><p>“Oh! Right!” Umi said as she grabbed onto her marker and pulled the cap off of it. Slipping it onto the back of her marker, she brought the felt tip to the pumpkin, slowly drawing a circle that was cut off by a line at the top, the first eye. She mirrored the eye she drew on the other side of the pumpkin, leaving the pumpkin to look angry and sinister.</p><p>All of that, and Nozomi was laughing at her. “Are you sure you want to carve your pumpkin when it’s full there, Umi?”</p><p>Umi’s eyes widened and, slowly, she pulled the marker away from her pumpkin and sealed the cap like it was nothing special. Placing the marker aside, she looked around the table, swearing that she had put a box of gloves somewhere for this particular purpose, and once she found it, she slipped a glove on. Giving it that snap that she learned about from those doctoral dramas that Nozomi insisted on watching (and getting a chuckle out of her in the process), she was now ready to dig into the pumpkin.</p><p>It was the most disgusting feeling she could possibly think of getting the seeds out of her pumpkin. She didn’t know the words that she wanted to use for it; she wanted to stop thinking about it. She didn’t want to end up in Nozomi’s arms because she was scared of the images she could have had if she thought about comparing this to extracting a brain or something equally-gory. Maybe it would have been smarter for Nozomi to do it, but she was already hand-deep into the pumpkin and pulling handfuls out, so she continued the arduous task until she was able to run her hand along the interior of her pumpkin and it was completely seedless.</p><p>When she pulled her hand out, she rolled the glove off, and her hand was clean. With the glove inverted, she put it right next to the bowl. Shaking her hand, she wanted to forget about what she had just done, and she grabbed her marker, returning her focus to her pumpkin, drawing a small triangle between the eyes for a nose and starting work on a sinister smile below all of that. She let out a sigh of relief once she was done, and put the marker down, wondering how everyone else was doing with their pumpkins.</p><p>Nozomi’s pumpkin was definitely different from Umi’s. Whereas she went with the traditional route, she saw Nozomi’s pumpkin carved with a very happy face, eyes closed and mouth in a wide smile, with two banners of goodwill, written in kanji, flanking the pumpkin’s cheeks. “Are you sure you can carve that out, Nozomi?” She asked, a curious question which left Nozomi pouting.</p><p>“Trust me with this, Umi! I want to make sure the spirits who visit our house feel welcomed!”</p><p>Umi couldn’t help but smile. It was so cute hearing Nozomi go on about how she wanted to welcome the spirits like that, an aspect of Halloween which she personally forgot about—probably because she personally banned horror movies from being shown whenever she was around.</p><p>Umi read the pumpkin once more. “Welcome, spirits!” was written on both of the cheeks, in the most proper kanji Nozomi could write. It was impressive seeing Nozomi doing bubble calligraphy, but it was, in some way, completely Nozomi of her to do.</p><p>“I’m sure the spirits will be happy by your goodwill, Nozomi.”</p><p>“I hope so!” She replied with a huff. “You never can tell with the spirits, though.”</p><p>“Guys! Look! Look!” Rin said as she lifted her pumpkin over head. Umi looked at it; the eyes two carats facing one another, there was no nose on it, and Rin had given the pumpkin a cat-like smile, complete with fangs on both sides. “It’s a vampire kitten!” She said with all the pride she could muster before silently putting it down besides her, that proud smile still on her face.</p><p>“It’s amazing, Rin!” Nozomi said, opening her arms for Rin to enter her embrace.</p><p>“Nozomi, your hand!” Umi said as she wrapped her arms around Rin, some of the pulp clinging to the back of Rin’s shirt. Umi was thankful that Rin was wearing black, even if it was just because it was a spooky color over it not being able to be stained.</p><p>“Oops.” Nozomi said as she pulled back. “Turn around, Rin. I’m so sorry!”</p><p>Rin did as she was told, and Umi stepped between Nozomi and Rin, picking off the pieces of pulp that clung to her knit sweatshirt. “You should be more careful, Nozomi.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Umi. I really wanted a hug and I was a bit absentminded…”</p><p>“Just, don’t do it again, okay?” Umi said, turning to face Nozomi with a smile that showed that she wasn’t going to put this sweater incident over one of her girlfriends. She wanted to be forgiving, and it was made clear in Nozomi’s smile.</p><p>“I’d hug you, but you’d yell at me again,” she giggled. Rin laughed in turn.</p><p>“Which of you want the knife, by the way?” Rin asked. “I’m done with my pumpkin, and neither of you are, so I want to make sure that y’all have a chance to use it, nya.” She said, her tone not necessarily bored as much as it was interested. She was done with her pumpkin, but as long as she had girlfriend she could watch, things would be okay for her, and that was something Rin didn’t mind in the slightest.</p><p>“Hey, Rin,” Umi asked. “Can you get a knife from the cabinet? Nozomi should have that one because it’ll help her out for all the calligraphy she’s written.”</p><p>“I’ll be right back, Umi-chan!” Rin said before running off, ready to grab a knife from the kitchen. Meanwhile, Nozomi busied herself by digging the knife into her pumpkin’s eye.</p><p>“Aren’t cha glad that we decided to move in together, Umi? I’ve loved every day we’ve spent together.”</p><p>Umi nodded, looking back at her pumpkin. Sure, it wasn’t the most perfect thing in the world, but at least it was something that she got to do with two of her favorite people. That was what mattered more to her; she didn’t even want to think about how she would have felt if she drew something like this and asked herself to carve it before. She’d be fighting herself for not taking Nozomi’s idea for herself.</p><p>But that was the power Rin and Nozomi had over Umi, and she loved every moment of it.</p><p>“Here you go, Umi-chan!” Rin said as she put a knife between her and Nozomi. She stepped away so she could grab her chair and slip it between Umi and Nozomi, a wide smile on her face as she watched her two girlfriends carving out their pumpkins.</p><p>“Hey, Umi-chan, Nozomi-chan,” Rin said. “Once we’re done with these pumpkins, you wanna go out and do something outside?”</p><p>Nozomi smiled. “What do you think, Umi? I’m fine with going places.”</p><p>Umi nodded. “It’s pretty cool out—“</p><p>“Does that mean we can get ramen?” Rin asked, bouncing up and down in her seat. Umi could see how much she wanted to leap and grab her by the shoulder, but the knife in her hand proved prohibitive. She let go, and let Rin go through the motions.</p><p>“I don’t see why not,” Umi said. “As long as we can go to that one place. It’ll be my treat, too.”</p><p>“Yay! Thank you, Umi-chan!”</p><p>“I’ll make sure to get the most expensive yakiniku I can find!” Nozomi said, a sadistic smirk forming on her face.</p><p>“Nozomi, you’ll be paying for yourself if you do. I’m sure the shrine pays well.”</p><p>Nozomi huffed. “Fine. Maybe for Rin’s birthday, though.”</p><p>Rin smiled. “Can we go there for my birthday, too?”</p><p>Umi nodded. “We’ll go then, too. Promise.”</p><p>“Yay!” Rin tackled Umi, pulling her out of her seat and to the ground with her. Before she could react, she pressed kiss after kiss against Umi’s body. Even the playful struggling she did ceased from the kisses. She loved every kiss she felt, and she loved the laughter that came from Nozomi as she watched the scene unfold between them.</p><p>Umi could leave it to Rin and Nozomi to make even a boring activity into something so much more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>